thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Andrea/Staffel 1
Folge 2 - Gefangene der Toten left|100pxAls Glenn Rhee und Rick Grimes das Kaufhaus betreten, empfängt sie Andrea mit vorgehaltener Pistole und ist über seine Nachlässigkeit verärgert, welche die Zombieschar im Umkreis des Gebäudes gereizt und auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hat. Sie beruhigt sich jedoch und steckt ihre Pistole weg. Später sprechen sie und Rick über ihre Schwester Amy im Camp. Als Andrea auf eine Kette mit einem Meerjungfrau-Anhänger aufmerksam wird und erzählt, wie sehr diese ihrer Schwester gefallen würde, schlägt ihr Rick vor die Kette einfach zu nehmen. Daraufhin merkt Andrea an, dass es Plünderei wäre und er doch ein Cop sei, worauf Rick ihr wiederum entgegnet, dass Plünderei per Definition in so einer Ausnahmesituation wohl nicht geltend sei. Sie lächelt und steckt die Kette ein. Später, als Rick und Glenn vorschlagen sich Autos für die Flucht zu schnappen, geht sie mit Morales und Jacqui auf das Gebäudedach. Als sie Rick mit dem Transporter wegfahren sieht, bricht sie zusammen, da sie befürchtet er würde sie doch zurücklassen. Aber Rick kommt zurück und die Gruppe gelangt gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Transporter, als die Zombies in das Kaufhaus eindringen. Folge 3 - Tag der Frösche left|100pxDie Schwestern feiern das wieder dasein mit einer Umarmung. Als Carl Grimes und Sophia Peletier plötzlich auf ein Zombie stoßen und zu schreien beginnen, eilen die Erwachsenen herbei und töten es. Andrea und Amy sind von dem abgetrennten Zombiekopf sichtlich angewidert. Später kümmern sich die beiden Schwestern gemeinsam mit Jacqui und Carol Peletier um die Wäsche. Im Gespräch über die Dinge, die sie am meisten vermissen, gibt Andrea an, sie würde ihren Vibrator vermissen und als daraufhin Carol das Gleiche äußert, fangen die Frauen an zu lachen. Ed Peletier, der zuvor im Hintergrund alles beobachtete, nähert sich nun in seiner Neugier der Frauengruppe und schaut ihnen zu. Auf Andrea's Frage hin, ob er ein Problem hätte, folgt ein rüdes keins was dich angeht und befiehlt ihnen, sie sollen ihre Arbeit machen, da sie nicht im Comedyclub sind. Andrea hat Ed's Einstellung endgültig satt und verteidigt sich und die anderen Frauen, indem sie ihm ein nasses Wäschestück entgegendrückt und ihm sagt, dass wenn es ihm nicht passe, er sich selbst drum kümmern kann. Ed knallt das Wäschestück zurück und trifft sie fast am Kopf. Er antwortet in ruhiger, herablassender Art und Weise, dass das nicht sein Job ist und er sich von einer klugscheissenden Zicke eh nichts sagen lässt. Ed fordert Carol auf mit ihm zu gehen. Er droht Andrea, sie solle nicht glauben, er würde sie nicht fertig machen, nur weil sie eine Schlampe ist, die auf dem College war. Im Verlauf der hitzigen Auseinandersetzung, versuchen Carol und Amy die Beiden auseinanderzubringen, was die Folge der Eskalation nach sich zieht, als Carol von Ed geschlagen wird, er auch gegenüber den anderen Frauen ausfallend und handgreiflich wird und schließlich Shane Ed in Rage halb tot schlägt. Folge 4 - left|100pxAm Morgen fahren Amy und Andrea mit Dales Kanu auf den See um zu angeln. Dabei erinnern sie sich daran, wie sie früher gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater beim fischen waren. Sie bemerken, dass sie unterschiedlich erzogen wurden. Während Andrea die Fische fing damit die Familie sie später essen konnte, wurden die Fische von Amy immer wieder zurück ins Wasser geworfen. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern in Florida und die Sehnsucht nach ihnen wird immer stärker, sodass ihnen die Tränen in den Augen stehen, als plötzlich der erste Fisch bei Amy anbeißt. Zurück im Camp können sie mehrere Fische vorweisen, die später am Lagerfeuer gegessen werden sollen. Jim, ein Mechaniker der Überlebenden, ist gerade dabei einige Löcher in der Größe eines Grabes auszuheben. Dale ist beunruhigt und will ihn davon abhalten, da er sich Sorgen macht, dass er in der Hitze einen Sonnenstich bekommt. Shane tritt hinzu und zwingt ihn zu einer Pause, indem er ihn zu Boden drückt und an einen schattigen Baum fesselt. Andrea sucht im Wohnwagen nach etwas Geschenkpapier oder einer Serviette um das Geburtstagsgeschenk für Amy einzupacken. Dale tritt hinzu und hilft ihr bei der Suche. Am Abend genießen alle den gefangenen Fisch von Amy. Mr. Morales hat einige Steine aufgetürmt, sodass die Feuer nun höher brennen können, ohne dass sie von weitem zu sehen sind. Während alle beim Essen sind zieht sich Amy in den Wohnwagen zurück und kommt nach kurzer Zeit wieder heraus um zu berichten, dass das Klopapier alle ist. Plötzlich wird sie von einem Zombie in den Arm und den Nacken gebissen. Jim schlägt den Zombie mit einem Baseball-Schläger um. Andrea stürmt zu ihrer Schwester und versucht zu helfen, doch kann sie nichts machen. Während weitere Zombies um sie herum hinzu kommen und von den übrigen Campern nach Leibeskräften bekämpft werden, bleibt sie bei ihrer Schwester. Amy verstirbt noch in der selben Nacht. Folge 5 - left|100pxAm nächsten Morgen sammeln die Überlebenden die Toten zusammen um ihnen die Schädel zu zertrümmern und sie zu bestatten. Sie möchten auch den Schädel von Amy zertrümmern, damit sie nicht als Zombie aufwacht. Lori und Rick versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Amy nun gefährlich sei, doch Andrea möchte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen und bedroht sogar Rick mit der Pistole. Die Gruppe lässt Andrea gewähren. Dale tritt hinzu um Amy die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Andrea legt Amy ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk, eine Meerjungfraukette, an. Wenig später erwacht Amy zu neuem leben. Sie erkennt den Menschen in ihrer Nähe und will zubeißen. Andrea entschuldigt sich bei ihr und schießt ihr mit der Pistole ihres Vaters in den Kopf. Die Gruppe gibt das Camp auf und will in Richtung Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle (ZfS) weiterziehen. Unterwegs wird Jim ausgesetzt, der von beim Kampf von einem Zombie gebissen wurde und dessen Zustand sich stark verschlimmert hat. Beim ZfS angekommen stellen sie fest, dass viele Leichen vor dem Gebäude liegen. Sie gehen zur Eingangstür und klopfen dagegen. Als sie schon gehen wollten wird ihnen schließlich geöffnet. Folge 6 - left|100pxDr. Edwin Jenner begrüßt sie mit einem Maschinengewehr bewaffnet und fragt, ob jemand gebissen sei. Dann führt er sie hinunter in die Laborräume. Dort nimmt er ihnen etwas Blut gibt ihnen Essen und eine warme Dusche. Andrea fühlt sich schuldig, weil sie nun in der Geborgenheit sein darf, die eigentlich Amy zustehen müsste. Die Schauspielerin Lauri Holden berichtet dies in einem Interview "Behind the Szenes" zur Folge 106. Dabei erklärt sie, wie Andrea sich fühlt und dass ihr der Tod von Amy, ihrer kleinen Schwester, die nichts als Frieden und Liebe kennt, sehr nahe geht. Dale kümmert sich um Andrea und versucht sie aufzuheitern. Am nächsten Tag frühstücken alle gemeinsam. Dr. Jenner tritt hinzu und Dale möchte von ihm wissen, wie weit die Forschung schon sei. Er führt die Gruppe in die Kommandozentrale zu Vi, einer künstlichen Intelligenz. Es wird ihnen ein Video gezeigt, bei der die Verwandlung seiner Ehefrau in einen Zombie und dessen Tod gezeigt wird. Dale bemerkt einen Countdown und möchte wissen, was passiert, wenn dieser abgelaufen ist. Dr. Jenner erklärt, dass dann der Strom ausgeht und schweigt. Beunruhigt machen sich einige Männer auf den Weg um die Treibstofftanks zu kontrollieren. Plötzlich fällt der Strom in weiten Teilen der Anlage aus. Alle treffen sich im Kommandoraum. Dort erklärt Dr. Jenner, dass die Anlage so gebaut wurde, dass der Strom die Forschung bis zuletzt ermöglichen soll. Dann verriegelt er die Türen und erklärt weiter, dass dieses Gebäude zerstört wird und alle Viren mit ihm. Shane und Daryl rasten aus, da sie nicht auf diese Weise sterben wollen. Sie versuchen alles um zu entkommen. Durch einige Überredungskunst gelingt es der Gruppe Dr. Jenner dazu zu bewegen sie frei zu lassen. Als sie fliehen wollen möchten Dr. Jenner, Jacqui und Andrea zurückbleiben um einen schnellen Tod zu finden. Dale kann Andrea nicht aufgeben, weil er sie und ihre Schwester sehr ins Herz geschlossen hat, und bleibt bei ihr. Andrea möchte nicht das Blut von Dale an ihren Händen haben, der sich nicht von ihr überzeugen lässt zu gehen. Sie fliehen gemeinsam in letzter Sekunde aus dem ZfS und können sich gerade noch hinter einigen Sandsäcken verstecken, als das Gebäude explodiert. Sie steigen in die Autos und fahren davon.